Unknown Love
by darkheart753
Summary: Shadow loves Rouge, Knuckles has proposed. Shadow finds out, turns tail and runs. Rouge runs after him. When he tells her his feelings, what is her reaction?


Some material may be unsuitable for young children. These stories have been edited from their original in mind versions and edited for content that would force me to rate the story M for Mature. Reader discretion is advised.

Shadow is in love with Rouge, but he hasn't told her. Knuckles, however, has told her several times. So many times that he has eventually translated it into a proposal. Unfortunately, Shadow is walking up as the proposal takes place… having planned how he was going to tell her. Heartbroken, he turns tail and runs away. Rouge hears the sound of a trashcan clashing with cement and runs after him. What is her reaction when she catches him and Shadow unveils his feelings for her?

One more thing before I begin this story. This is more of a pamphlet then a book. This one was actually my first idea but I finished the other one first.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic the Hedgehog™ characters. The only ones I own are Jesse and Jade.

Story: Unknown Love

Rating: E 10+ for brief language

Setting: Sonic X world

Couples: Knuckles X Rouge X Shadow triangle, Sonic X Amy

"Good morning, Shad. How are you?" Sonic shouted as he jogged up to his best friend. Shadow was leaning against a tree on a hill just outside of Westopolis.

"Same way I was yesterday. Bored to death and there's nothing to do because Egghead's on a vacation." Shadow slumped, fell to the ground, and started chewing on a piece of wheat he ripped out of the ground.

"Yeah, I know. How about a little friendly competition?" Sonic gave Shadow a thumbs-up.

"I'm not really in a competitive mood."

Sonic sat down next to Shadow. "Yeah, I know how you feel. What's on your mind?"

"You have to ask? It's Rouge. You know how much I love her."

"Yeah."

"Well, Knuckles knows too and he told me that if I don't make a move, he will."

"Oh. Really. So why don't you just tell her you love her? That's what I did."

"Yeah, but you're with Amy. She's haphazard. It's easy to get her going."

"She is not haphazard! She just loves me back."

"Then I must be in pretty deep trouble because I don't know if Rouge loves me at all."

"Yeah. Tell her and hope for the best."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, Sonic. I'll trust you on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Refer to me as Shadow."

"You got it, Shadow."

"Thank you." Shadow lifted himself from the ground and ran off to look for Rouge.

"Oh. Hi, Knuckles." Rouge spotted the echidna as he walked up.

"Hey, Rouge. I need to talk to you."

"There she is." Shadow whispered to himself. His eyes were focused on Rouge, not Knuckles. He started walking down the hill. "Rouge, I need to tell you something." He rehearsed the scenario.

"Rouge, something has been itching at my very soul."

"What is it, Knuckle-head?"

Shadow screeched to a halt as he heard the name. He looked up and peered at the scene. _The echidna! What's he doing there with Rouge? Huh._

"I wanted to inform you," _He isn't going to say it, is he? _"that I, Knuckles the Echidna," _He is! _"love you, Rouge."

Shadow felt his heart blow apart. _No._ _He beat me. He beat me to it. Damn!_ Shadow shook his head and spun around, charging off. As he ran, he tipped over a garbage can by misfortune and Rouge's highly sensitive bat ears heard the tin container crash against the cement.

"What was that?"

"Probably a street punk." Knuckles caught Rouge's arm as she tried to go see what happened.

"Knuckle-head, you may not care what it was, but I want to know. Let me go."

"Fine." Knuckles released Rouge's arm and she flew up into the air and chased towards the sound. She heard the rapid footsteps and knew that they had caused it. But they seemed familiar…

Shadow slipped on his brown trench coat to disguise himself as he tore past the streets. He could hear flapping behind him and lowered his body a little closer to the ground, picking up speed. He leaped over a dumpster as he ran into an alley and he took a back road out of the city. He charged into the woods and tripped over a fallen log. He shook his head and staggered to his feet, trying his hardest to regain his balance. When he regained it, he charged onward into a secluded clearing, far away from the town where nobody would find him. He looked around and spotted a nice oak tree he could sit underneath and catch his breath. He stumbled over to it and had a seat.

"There's no way I can go back now. No way. When I'm running from friends, I need to stay low. I'll go away and I won't return. Knuckles isn't a good enough secret-keeper. He'll rat me out the minute he gets the chance. Rouge will try to stop me, and I can't bear to argue with her on a footnote. Amy talks too much; she won't be able to keep the secret. Espio will tell the rest of Team Chaotix and they'll blab to everyone else. Cream is too young to know better. I can't tell any of them. The only people who I'll let know are Sonic and Tails. I'll cut my hair, change my name, and move to Florida hmm… Shatter Bones sounds good. Nobody will ever hear from Shadow the Hedgehog again. From now on, my name is Shatter Bones." Shadow lifted himself up slowly and was immediately struck in the side with a white flash of light. He was thrown back and the hood of his coat flew off of his head.

"Oh my gosh. Shadow, why were you running from me?" Rouge inquired.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I want to be left alone; that's as simple as it gets." Shadow snarled. He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"Shadow, talk to me. We can always talk about anything; you know that." Rouge reached out to touch Shadow's shoulder, but he smacked her hand away lightly, like she was a fly. "Shadow, don't be that way. What's on your mind?"

"I don't want to talk right now."

"I can stand here and ask you the same question for hours and not get bored. You might as well just answer me and save time."

"I'm not talking."

"Fine. What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind?"

"I'm not talking times twenty-five."

"What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind? What's on your mind?"

"I'm not talking, goddamn it. And there's no way you can make me."

"What's on your mind? And this time, if you don't answer me, I'll neuter you."

Shadow's eyes snapped open and he raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't honestly do that, would you?"

"Try me." Rouge showed Shadow a buoy knife that she had stored in a small ankle compartment. Shadow's eyes widened as he looked it over. When they tried to drift upwards towards her thighs, he shut them.

"Alright, fine." He walked over to the tree, leaning against the bark. "You want to know what's on my mind?"

"Yes."

"One condition, though. You throw that knife far enough in another direction so that it'll take you about a minute to chase after it and I get a head-start if I piss you off and you decide to neuter me."

"Deal." Rouge smirked as she grabbed the knife and tossed it to the side. She walked closer to Shadow and leaned against the tree next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"Rouge, I wanted to tell you something important… and personal. When I found you, you were with Knuckles and he told you that he loved you."

"Uh-huh?"

"I thought for sure that you loved him back by the reaction on your face, so I turned tail and ran off. Why tell you something like that if you were already in love with someone else?"

"Shadow, you got the wrong idea. My face lit up like that because I thought I saw you on the top of that hill. Shadow, I love you, not Knuckle-head." She softly took Shadow's cheek in her left hand and brought his face close to hers. She began to kiss him and his eyes widened, but then he surrendered into the kiss and kissed her back as she slid her soft, cherry tongue into his mouth. He hugged her as her arms swung around his shoulders.


End file.
